dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Proton
"How do I feel...well, sometimes it feels like the entire world's going in slow motion, or someone's found a 'fast forward' button on me, and at the same time, there's this giant bomb ticking inside of me. So, pretty good, I guess..." '' - John Wilkins Jr. / Johnny Proton'' Name: Jonathan Xavier Wilkins Jr. Age: 16 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: White (originally blonde) Eye Color: Blue-Green Alignment: The New League Powers: Quantum (Time & Space) Backstory Jonathan Xavier Wilkins Jr. was born in the year 2046, to a moderately wealthy family; both of his parents were scientists. Throughout his childhood, he was somewhat of a jokester, despite coming from a more reserved background. His father, Dr. Jonathan Wilkins Sr. studied in the field of quantum mechanics, and worked for a company that had ties with NASA; meanwhile, his mother was the manager of a pharmaceutical company. Recently, his dad had been working on creating the world's first portable wormhole. John always helped his father out whenever he could, and was hoping to try it out one day when it was finished. What he didn't know, however, was that the project his father was working on was cancelled due to cost, and that his father had been taking out loans to pay for the research. One day, his company's CEO had found out about what his father had been doing, and went to his office (with a couple of guards) to put a stop to it. The thought of losing all of his work drove Wilkins Sr. into a frenzy. Determined to prove his worth, he turns on the machine for a demonstration. However, the guards start ripping off anything they can find. Before Wilkins Sr. can try and fight them off, the machine goes unstable, and is seconds from exploding. The guards, and the CEO, are forced to run out before the machine blew up. Johnny desperately tries to bring his dad with him, but his dad simply states that if his dream dies, then he dies with it. Johnny tries to run out as well, but the machine finally erupts, killing his dad and knocking him unconscious. Johnny wakes up in a hospital bed, to a man in a red jumpsuit. The man says that he is Barry Allen, and that Johnny was in some building called the "Watchtower." Johnny is about to ask how long he was out, when he gets a good look at the date on the monitor screen next to him. JUN-24-2014. Johnny suddenly realizes that he hadn't slept into the future. That blast of quantum energy had knocked him 32 years into the past. Suddenly, he had a huge urge to leave wherever he was. With a quick blur, he ran out of the hospital bed and into the hallways. He was not aware of this, but while he was running down the hallway, his speed was approximately 2,785 mph (slightly faster than Mach 3). He continued to run until he ran into a giant green wall. The Green Lantern, John Stewart, had been on standby in case things went bad. "Calm down, son," he said, "You're gonna have to stay with us for a while. But don't worry, you're safe." Later that night, Johnny was sleeping in the guest bunks near the Meta Wing had a dream about that afternoon where his father died. When he woke up, he found that his room had been nearly destroyed, and his hands were glowing in a bright blue light. The entire Justice League had ran into the room, when suddenly, a man walked past them. He was covered head to toe in silver, save for a drawing of an atom on his chest. His name was apparently "Captain Atom," and he had picked up on the quantum energy exploding from the room. He told Johnny that he has the same powers that Johnny did, and was hoping for a protege to mentor. He was told that the blast from the explosion had tapped him into the "Quantum Force," the same extra-dimensional territory that gave Captain Atom and Major Force their powers. Since then, Captain Atom has been training Johnny to control his powers and use them for good, and eventually, was inducted into the New League. Powers Johnny Proton constantly has quantum energy emitting from his extremities. To avoid injuring his fellow crime-fighters, he was fitted for a containment armor that allows him to move with ease. As for his hands, he can choose to eject this energy through two ways, of which each can be used as a weapon. '''Shield: '''Originally, he transferred the energy to a shield which he called his "Time Plate". This was originally done to control the power seeping from his body. By transferring the energy, he was utilizing the quantum power more effectively, and to this day, he uses this as his main weapon. '''Hand Blasters: '''However, when he doesn't have his shield on hand, he has a backup. There are halfdollar-sized holes in his gloves for him to channel this energy through as well. This can also be used as a weapon, and allows him to unlock other different powers (i.e. changing the gravitational force around an enemy, either weighing them down or floating them in space, spraying out an entire portal that leads into space itself). These are often used for more difficult enemies. In addition, he can slow down time around him, and keep himself moving at normal time. Using this power essentially allows him to travel at superhuman speeds, rivaling even those of the Flash. How fast he can go depends on how much he slows down time around him. The fastest he has traveled is 2.46 million m/s (550,286 mph - close to 1/1000 the speed of light). He could travel faster, but slowing down time too much will put a strain on his body, so he tends to limit himself. Costume Johnny Proton, like Captain Atom, keeps his power in check through the use of a containment suit. Originally, the suit was a armored battle suit, but this hindered his overall speed. Eventually, a flexsuit was created, with constantly realigning molecules embedded inside to keep any speedster (be it Proton, Flash, or anyone else) from ripping out of it. He also continually works on his "Time Plate" to make it more dense, yet light. When the shield is at full power, he emits a dark blue aura. Trivia *Proton is considered the "comic relief" member of the New League. *If DCUO makes an Atomic powerset, he may adopt it. Gallery johnny freezes people in time.jpg|Johnny uses his quantum energy to freeze people in time johnny + time plate.jpg|Johnny arms his self-named "Time Plate", ready for battle Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Quantum Category:Meta